Invincible Rainbow Arrow
"Invincible Rainbow Arrow" is A-set's debut single. It debuted on January 30th, 2019 on both Lemniscate YouTube channels, releasing in both English and Japanese. The song was performed and written by A-set, while the music was composed by the president of Lemniscate, Renju Okiura. The video in Japanese was titled 虹ノ矢ハ折レナイ (Niji no Ya wa Orenai, lit. Can't Break the Rainbow Arrow). Lyrics As there are three versions of the song in different languages: the video version, the soundtrack version, and the true version. All versions are in Japanese and English, and all written by A-set. English (Verse) Teacups that are flying, on maps mystifying, you'll think that I'm lying, This old tale of mine, A journey through time. A permanent fire, cold frost on the pyre, fruit never expires, You've seen in your eyes, you've seen in your mind. (Pre-chorus) While the old bow their heads, while the blind lead the blind, The marble loses shine, the eye clouds by design. But we know in our soul, the one hope, the one truth. That if we believe we can, we can make miracles! (Chorus) Even with the devils of time against you, never let the fire fade in you! See the golden goddess with wings of rainbow set sail through the night sky to embrace you! Resist! Allow your heart to take you! Never let this merciless world erase you! Passing down the light of the torch to guide you, and you shall bathed in light! Extended: An extended version of the song was featured in the soundtrack of the game: (Verse) Track through the dimensions, '' ''Spellcasting connections, and secret conventions, and when you are here, there's no need to fear. But call me a cynic, '' ''Approaching the limit, My heart in my lyrics, but will they break through? And will they reach you? (Pre-chorus) While the old lose their way, '' ''and forget about faith, While the rains turn to ice, their hearts lock like a vice, But we know in our soul, the one hope, the one truth. The fires of love, can warm any heart! (Chorus) Resist! Your dreams are worth defending! Fight on! Your will is unbending! See through the void in your eye: unblinking! The pyramid of your mind: unending! Revolt! Even with death impending! Live on! Dream through space: rending! Walking with the spirit of hope beside you, and our hope shall never die! The fires of hope will never die! (Bridge) Iris on a mission, the sacred herald, Let me be your guide, the rainbow seraph! Let's play together, ShovelForge our world! The arrow of time! Through music and rhyme! (Pre-chorus) While the old bow their heads, while the blind lead the blind, The marble loses shine, the eye clouds by design. But we know in our soul, the one hope, the one truth. That if we believe we can, we can make miracles! (Chorus) Even with the devils of time against you, never let the fire fade in you! See the golden goddess with wings of rainbow set sail through the night sky to embrace you! Resist! Allow your heart to take you! Never let this ''merciless world erase you!'' Passing down the light of the torch to guide you, and you shall bathed in light! The Invincible Rainbow Arrow! True: In the finale version, the second verse and the bridge are both changed. Otherwise, the finale version is the same as the extended version. (Second Verse) A punch to the forehead, my kick like a warhead, you're pinned on the floor, spread, I'm queen of this brawl! And I'll show you all! I don't want to hide it, '' ''that's what I decided, I can't live divided, I know I was wrong! I love you, Mom! (Bridge) I'm who they say is the best detective! Although without me, he's ineffective. That's it, we're done! I'm walking out of here! I'm home. Welcome back. Japanese The JP lyrics were translated by pennelini, you can find her post here. (Verse) Flying cups, parallel maps Time trip, I’ll tell only you A blaze that can’t be extinguished, snowflakes that won’t melt, Immortal ambrosia Since it’s you, I’m sure you’ll understand (Pre-chorus) All the adults put their faces down Their glassy eyeballs cloud over But only we know That the power of belief brings miracles (Chorus) Even if a demon tries to abduct you I’m sure the goddess that runs through the night sky Will do a lariat with her rainbow wings Even if this world tries to erase you, resist! I’ll outrun light and protect you Japanese romaji (Grand Finale ver.) Soratobu kappu parareru mappu taimu to rippu Kimi ni dake oshieyou Kienai rekka tokenai rikka fujimi no pikka Kimi ni nara wakaru hazu Otonatachi wa kao utsumuke Biidama no me kumoraseteru Dakedo bokura dake shitteru Shinjiru chikara kiseki okosu koto Tatoe akuma ga kimi o saraou to shite mo kitto! Yozora kakenukeru megami niji no tsubasa de rariatto Kono sekai ga kimi o keshi sarou to shite mo Resist! Boku ga hikari oikoshite kimi o mamoru yo Missairu kikku komekami fukku yon no ji rokku Kimi ni dake misetai na Waki tatsu kekki ichinenhokki de shakai fukki Oyakoko shite ageru! Otonatachi wa kibou wasure Koori no naka toji komotteru Dakedo bokura dake shitteru Aisuru honoo subete tokasu koto Tatoe dareka ga yume o ubaou to shite mo joto! Kagayaku hitomi ga areba kimi wa muteki no piramiddo Kono uchuu ga yume o horobosou to shite mo Revolt! Bokura no shinjiru kimochi kesshite makenai Ai no hi wa kesenai Kanzen muketsu seigi no Officer Watashi ga inaku ya tada no ossan Itta ne kisama konbi kaishou ja! Tadaima! Okaeri! Otonatachi wa kao utsumuke Biidama no me kumoraseteru Dakedo bokura dake shitteru Shinjiru chikara kiseki okosu koto Tatoe akuma ga kimi o saraou to shite mo kitto! Yozora kakenukeru megami niji no tsubasa de rariatto Kono sekaiga kimi o keshi sarou to shite mo Resist! Boku ga hikari oikoshite kimi o mamoru yo Niji no ya wa orenai! Trivia * In the YouTube and end credit versions of the song's subtitles, the word "merciless" is misspelled as "mercilous." It is spelled correctly in the Dance mode subtitles. External links * Invincible Rainbow Arrow (English) * Invincible Rainbow Arrow (Japanese) (with Chinese subs) Category:Universe